Le Clan
by Kania67
Summary: Cette fic a été inspirée par celle d'Asrial Clan. Attention : Inceste, et relation à plusieur Le Clan est leur vie et leur amour. Ils sont toujours là les uns pour les autres. Alors que se passe t il quand on s'en prend à leur plus membre ? Kiki x Mu x Shion x Saga x Rhadamanthe x Kanon x Aldébaran x Aphrodite x Deathmask x Oc x Loki x Thor
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: La Guerre Sainte

La nuit sombre Était au Sanctuaire, frisson non parcouru l'échine du Chevalier du Bélier. Il Avait Un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Kiki? Appela Mû.

Oui, pa ... Maître Mû? répondit Une voix ensommeillé

Va chez ALDE, ordonna le Bélier, il va se passer des Choses cette nuit, tu y seras, plus en sécurité qu'ici.

D'accord. Fais attention à papa toi, je veux dire Maître Mû, il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas vous arriver Qu'il Quelques choses ... "

Le maître s'agenouilla devant son fils apprenti, avant de le serrer Dans des ses bras. Il le PRIT par la main, le chercha doudou de fils fils et l'emmena au Deuxième temple. Il le Confia à la garde du grand Taureau FUT Qui Plus que ravi d'Accueillir chez lui le plus de jeune membre du clan. Mû les embrassa tout les Deux avant de redescendre. Aldébaran mission Kiki au lit, lui lut une histoire du Malgré fils âge le Laissa Puis dormir.

instant, plus tard Quelques Niobé Penetra in the Temple Deuxième, Aldébaran le défendit du better Qu'il put Mais this pas ne FUT reasonable. Le Spectre sentant ONU Cosmos autre, se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Apprenti BELIER Mais ne mettez soi à Résoudre le tuer. Mais il PRIT non plaisir extrême à lui Prendre fils innocence et sa virginité avant de le laisser baignant Dans son fils chantait, les joues trempées de larmes.

Il ne FUT retrouvé juin demi-heure, plus tard par sa mère, Qui prevenu par Dohko de l'Spectres des Arriver, Avait accouru au Sanctuaire versez protect fils du clan. Canon Avait filé au Temple d'Athéna ÉTAIENT Dès Qu'ils Arrivés à destination.

"Ma ... maman? demanda le jeune Atlante D'une voix si fragile que ça brisa le coeur de sa mère.

Je suis là mon coeur, Murmura-t-elle 'Une voix rassurante Qu'elle espérait, je suis désolée mon ange.

J'ai mal, chuchota-t-il, si mal. Pourquoi ça fait si mal, maman? Pourquoi il M'a fait ça à moi? Je étais sage et gentil POURTANT, Alors Pourquoi le M'a Punit?

Je te jure Qu'il souffrira Tellement Qu'il suppliera que je te le laisse en paix.

J'ai peur maman.

Je suis là, petit ange je suis là. Maman te protège, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, les quitteras tu majoré mon champ de vision.

Plus jamais?

Plus jamais. Je te le jure.

Où ... où est Aldé maman?

Oh mon coeur! L'homme qui t'a fait du mal Était non Spectre, et il a ... a tué ALDE.

Non ! Pas lui aussi! Non ! Se il te plaît maman! NON ! "

La jeune femme ne pas de répondit, Elle Berca son bébé contre son coeur en marmonnant des petits Rien apaisants. Avant de Prendre sa décision.

"Loki! Thor! "

Sitôt Elle prononça des ses mots, sitôt les Deux Dieux apparurent.

"Lok '! Tu reste avec Ki ', tu es la meilleur personne versez le Prendre en accusation. Thor! Tu viens avec moi! On va Mettre fin un système CES foutues! Saintes Guerres

Assiste! Il lui is Arrivé au bout de chou?

Svadilfari. Sauf that the Sien se appelle Niobé.

Te es en mode de Passée maman surprotectrice? Je le plainderai Presque Si je n'étais pas en former mille et une Façon de la castrer.

Je te adore mon coeur. Veille bien sur lui.

pas Ne te inquiète.

Je me inquiète Toujours. "

Elle Quitta le Temple with Thor versez Rejoindre les Enfers et Mettre fin à enfin bureaux Guerres puériles ...


	2. La fin d'une tradition plurimillénaire

Chapitre 1: La Guerre Sainte

La nuit était sombre au Sanctuaire, un frisson parcouru l'échine du Chevalier du Bélier. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Kiki ? appela Mû.

Oui, pa ... Maître Mû ? répondit une voix ensommeillé

Va chez Aldé, ordonna le Bélier, il va se passer des choses cette nuit, tu y seras plus en sécurité qu'ici.

D'accord. Fais attention à toi papa, je veux dire Maître Mû, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelques choses..."

Le maître s'agenouilla devant son apprenti, avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il le prit par la main, chercha le doudou de son fils et l'emmena au deuxième temple. Il le confia à la garde du grand Taureau qui fut plus que ravi d'accueillir chez lui le plus jeune membre du Clan. Mû les embrassa tout les deux avant de redescendre. Aldébaran remit Kiki au lit, lui lut une histoire malgré son âge puis le laissa dormir.

Quelques instant plus tard Niobé pénétra dans le deuxième Temple, Aldébaran le défendit du mieux qu'il put mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le Spectre sentant un autre Cosmos, se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Apprenti Bélier mais ne put se résoudre à le tuer. Mais il prit un plaisir extrême à lui prendre son innocence et sa virginité avant de le laisser baignant dans son sang, les joues trempées de larmes.

Il ne fut retrouvé une demi-heure plus tard par sa mère, qui prévenu par Dohko de l'arriver des Spectres, avait accouru au Sanctuaire pour protéger son Clan. Kanon avait filé au Temple d'Athéna dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

" Ma...maman ? demanda le jeune Atlante d'une voix si fragile que ça brisa le coeur de sa mère.

Je suis là mon coeur, murmura-t-elle 'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante, je suis désolée mon ange.

J'ai mal, chuchota-t-il, si mal. Pourquoi ça fait si mal, maman ? Pourquoi il m'a fait ça à moi ? J'étais sage et gentil pourtant, alors pourquoi on m'a punit ?

Je te jure qu'il souffrira tellement qu'il suppliera que je le laisse en paix.

J'ai peur maman.

Je suis là, petit ange je suis là. Maman te protège, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, tu ne quitteras plus mon champ de vision.

Plus jamais ?

Plus jamais. Je te le jure.

Où… où est Aldé maman ?

Oh mon coeur ! L'homme qui t'a fait du mal était un Spectre, et il a… a tué Aldé.

Non ! Pas lui aussi ! Non ! S'il te plaît maman ! NON ! "

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle berça son bébé contre son coeur en marmonnant des petits rien apaisants. Avant de prendre sa décision.

"Loki ! Thor !"

Sitôt elle prononça ses mots, sitôt les deux Dieux apparurent.

"Lok' ! Tu reste avec Ki', tu es la meilleur personne pour le prendre en charge. Thor ! Tu viens avec moi ! On va mettre fin à ces foutues Guerres Saintes !

Attends ! Il lui est arrivé au bout de chou ?

Svaðilfari. Sauf que le sien s'appelle Niobé.

T'es passée en mode maman surprotectrice ? Je le plainderai presque si je n'étais pas en train mille et une façon de la castrer.

Je t'adore mon coeur. Veille bien sur lui.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'inquiète toujours."

Elle quitta le Temple avec Thor pour rejoindre les Enfers et mettre enfin fin à ces Guerres puériles...


End file.
